


We Met In The Strangest Way

by OrdainedCrownie



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Background Keyleth/Vax'ildan that I may add in later chapters, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-23
Updated: 2016-07-06
Packaged: 2018-07-16 19:02:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 10,318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7280830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OrdainedCrownie/pseuds/OrdainedCrownie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There are stranger ways to meet people but Vex can say that crashing into Percy's car was certainly one of the stranger situations to meet someone in her experience.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Love is a fickle thing  
> which trickles like the sand  
> through the curving hourglass  
> or through the outstretched hand.

“Fuck.”

 

There was a screeching of tires sliding along the wet puddle ridden road as the car tried to screech to a halt when the lights turned red but the wheels had locked up sending the car into a sliding fishtail before it slammed into the back of a black sedan.

 

The resounding bang of metal crunching together would be enough to wake everyone in the neighbourhood let alone the two drivers at the forefront of the crash. Air bags had popped the instant the discoloured blue hatchback slammed into the tow ball of the sedan, crunching the front end of the bonnet.

 

The occupant of the blue hatchback had had groaned as she lifted her head from the air bag, her joints still stiff from trying to over steer and under steer the car as it had fishtailed, the seat belt digging hard into her chest but had protected her enough so she hadn’t slammed her head into the steering wheel. She slowly lifted her head but the pain in her neck told her she had at least given herself whiplash. She faintly heard a car door slamming closed before rushing of feet before a loud voice came from outside.

 

“What the hell- Are you alright?” the voice had begun to shout but then noticed the occupant was still prone against the wheel.

 

“I’ve just crashed my fucking car does it look like I’m alright?” the woman snapped back as she again tried to lift her head but she heard the car door open beside her and a warm hand held her still.

 

“While it seems you haven’t lost your sense of humour in the crash you may have given yourself severe whiplash.” The deep voice said from just above her as it continued to hold her still even as they both heard sirens coming up the street.

 

“Just be lucky you decided to have an accident not far from the hospital, so it didn’t take twenty minutes.” The voice chuckled darkly before he began to talk to a paramedic whom had arrived on scene.

 

“Oh Percy what happened?” the voices were muffled as Vex could feel herself slipping in and out of consciousness.

 

“Keyleth, this is not the time.”

 

“Right sorry.” The female voice seemed to exclaim before she gasped in shock.

 

“Vex! Are you alright?”

 

She felt cold slender fingers take the place of rough calloused hands as the paramedic began to feel for any other injuries she may have. She caught sight of long ginger hair tied ina tight bun but a few strands had begun to escape it’s bindings so some if it fell across her face.

 

“Keyleth?” Vex groaned trying to turn her head but luckily Keyleth managed to hold her still.

 

“No don’t move Vex, you might have severe whiplash. Now I’m going to put a neck brace on your neck alright?”

 

“Okay.” Carefully the paramedic wrapped the neck brace as gently as she could around Vex’s neck before strapping it in and gently tipping the woman’s head back to lean against the seat as she looked for any facial injuries.

 

“Looks like you may have escaped serious injury this time, Vex.”

 

“What do you mean this time?” Vex heard the male voice grumble from behind the paramedic but Keyleth seemed to ignore it. Vex glanced at the edge of her eyes she caught sight of a young man maybe her age give or take, shockingly snow white hair while he was dressed in what Vex could only describe as well dressed leathers.

 

A phone then began ringing and everyone paused to see whose it may have been before the two women heard Percy pull his phone to his ear to answer it.

 

“Hello?”

 

“Oh hey Cass, I’m going to be a little late.”

 

“I’ve just been in a car accident.”

 

“Yes I’m fine, can you just tell –Yeah I heard that.” The tone of voice suddenly went solemn and quiet.

 

“Look I’ll try to get there as soon as I can alright?”

 

“Love you too bye.”

 

“Is this going to take much longer?” Vex now complained as Keyleth finished her examination

 

“Well I’m going to have to get you to hospital so we can do scans on your neck.” Vex groaned again figures running through her mind as she imagined the hospital bill rising. She was already in debt with her father and it was hard enough keeping both her brother, herself and their dog afloat in the shitty rental apartment they had, let alone with her car pretty much totaled and a wreck she was going to struggle to get to work for the vet hospital around the corner.

 

Eventually she was slowly guided to the back of he ambulance and driven to the hospital for scans on her neck. It had taken several hours of scans and waiting before she was given the all clear but was told to take it easy as she may suffer a concussion. As she exited the doctors’ room she was handed her gear that had been left in the car and informed that the car was a total right off.

 

She fumbled for her mobile which was in the bottom of her bag as she tried to call Vax on his mobile but it seemed to ring out which meant he was probably working late at their fathers law firm.

 

She quickly called the veterinarian office letting her know she wasn’t going to be able to make it, cringing when she heard her manager’s disappointed tone on the other side.

 

“Vex, this is the fourth this time this week your car has broken down.”

 

“I know I’m so sorry but with my car totaled-“

 

“I understand Vex, go rest up and I’ll talk to you tomorrow.”

 

“Thank you.”

 

Sighing heavily Vex pocketed her phone before she walked outside into the rain to wait for the next bus that would run next to her apartment block. She sat under the shelter hearing the rain pelt against the tinned roof, as cars whizzed by, splashing water at her feet.

 

A car then began to slow until it came to a stop in front of the bus stop and she felt her body go cold, when she recognised the dent in the back of the car even as the window wound down for her to see snow white hair peeking from inside.

 

“Did you want a lift?” a familiar male voice shouted from the car even s rain pelted down making it difficult to hear the man.

 

“I should be good thanks I think I’ve caused you enough damage for you for one day.”

 

“We still need to discuss payment for repairs or we could take this to the police if you so wish?” The man called out now rather annoyed that Vex refused to get in the car. She growled under her breath, the man was just as manipulative as she was. With her not being insured she would need to fork out for not only repairs to his car but the prospect of losing her licence.

 

Begrudgingly she picked up her bag and other items and trudged to the car, her hand clasping the door handle and pulling it open as she slid into the seat, shutting it as the car slowly took off, forcing her to quickly buckle herself in.

 

Silence ensued as the man focused on changing lanes on the road before putting his foot down once the speed increased.

 

“So, where are we headed?” The man broke the silence, not taking his eyes off the road but briefly glanced over at Vex.

 

“Do you usually take strangers home in your car after they’ve crashed into your car?” She ignored the question and started with one of her own, pressing her back into the door, her hand still resting over the seat belt clicker. If she needed to make a run for it she was ready to propel herself out if need be despite the warnings from the doctors.

 

“But we’re not strangers are we? We both have mutual friends it seems.”

 

“Take this next turning on the right. You mean Keyleth I assume?” Vex instructed before frowning at the man as nodded, indicated and turned around the corner.

 

“How do you know her then?” She regarded the man for a moment as he seemed to mill over his answer. For someone so young he had crows’ nest growing at the edge of his eyes and she could see that his eyebrows did not match his shock white hair. She glanced over his hands, which bore long leather gloves gripping onto the wheel hidden underneath a long black trench coat.

 

“We’ve been friends for about five years. She was there for me when I needed her the most.” Vex felt a minor pang of jealousy that the man had known Keyleth longer than her but she brushed it off as they approached her next turn off.

 

“And you?”

 

“Turn left here. I know her through my brother I guess. They’ve been having a sort of on and off again relationship.” The car seemed to turn sharper than she expected and she gripped onto the handle for support even as the man mumbled apologise under his breath.

 

“Sorry. Oh you mean Vax? Vax is your brother?” Vex nodded even as she watched with a small smile the man rub his eyes as if annoyed with himself that he hadn’t worked it out sooner.

 

“Of course. I should’ve realised the similarities between you two. You are twins after all. I haven’t met your brother much only in passing really but Keyleth does talk about him a lot.”

 

“Next turning on the right. Yeah Vax is pretty much similar about her. Love is a fickle thing which trickles like the sand through the curving hourglass or through the outstretched hand.” She glanced out the window as she watched the rain run across the car and slide down the window.

 

“Right here? Okay. There is a part of love that fades the burning heat and zeal, the moments that will always pass, too strong to really feel.” She frowned over as she listened to him quietly whisper the words under his breath. It was a strangely calming to hear his voice almost sing the words as if he were on a stage.

 

“Okay slow down it’ll be coming up on your left now. But there remains for longer beneath the grains of dust a deeper peace than any that's born of laughs and lust.”

 

“I would not buy a thousand loves, which ended in a minute. For time brings the greatest love of all and holds the soul within it. I've known the passions of the heart when it seemed my smile was fixed as if I'd drunk some sweet elixir, of wine and joy all mixed.”

 

“On your immediate left just after that white car. But now I hold you as my temple where I can rest and find release from everything the day can bring and all my foolish care will cease. Love is just our medicine for every ill we find and you are my smooth potion, the healer of my mind. I can’t believe you know all of that.” She chuckled now seeing the man in a different light now. At first he had given off the impression that he would be a pompous arse but she could see a side to him that was hiding quiet sadness beneath the cold exterior.

 

The man parked the car on the side road just outside the apartment block, putting the handbrake on before turning to Vex.

 

“I know a great deal many things that I had thought most didn’t but it seems I am not alone.” He smirked, adjusting the glasses on his nose when they slid down as he looked at her.

 

“Is that so? I would love to challenge that.” She teased, her own curiosity was getting the better of her.

 

“Are you flirting with me.” He queried with a sly smile before his phone suddenly buzzed again much to his annoyance.

 

“We still need to discuss payment don’t we?” Vex’s smile fell from her face as he desperately tried to ignore the phone as it rang in the car.

 

“I’ll tell you what…” He began to rummage in the glove box reaching over her with a quick apology before he grasped onto what he needed, closing it, his hand momentarily grazing against her knees he pulled back.

 

“Give me a call tomorrow, i should be off work and we can discuss it over a coffee or something.”

 

“Sorry? You swallowed that last part?” The man huffed in annoyance but Vex managed to give him one of her winning winks and he laughed off the annoyance.

 

“Pleasure to meet you, Percival Fred.. Frederi-“

 

“You can just call me Percy.” He chuckled despite her frowning as she continued to attempt to pronounce his name before she gave up.

 

“Pleasure to meet you, Vex?” She smiled brightly with a quick nod that he had remembered her name from when they had first met. He gently reached out to clasp her hand and press his lips to her knuckles and Vex could feel her face getting warmer before he let go.

 

She just as quickly gathered her things from the car and exited the car, giving Percy a brief wave then closing the door as it took off in a rush. She glanced down at the card and saw the faint writing of her father’s business card, which seemed to indicating he was a lawyer of sorts at their family law firm no less.

 

“Son of a fuck. Could he make his name any longer?”


	2. Consequences of Meeting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Percy only slightly listened to his supervisor drone on and on about how unprofessional it was that he had come in late despite Percy’s insistence that he had had a car crash. The fact that Percy could’ve been killed or seriously injured seemed to fall on deaf ears on most of the those he worked with except his little sister Cassandra whom was reluctantly writing everything their supervisor shouted at him about.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Slight retcon from previous chapter which I may address later, Percy does know Vax a lot more than he let on to Vex.

“I did not waste five years on you to become such a lazy unprofessional layabout. I expect you to be better than this Percival.”

“Does the fact that I had a car crash have any meaning to you, sir?” Percy retorted and watched with satisfaction as his supervisor Sylas Briarwood shifted and his upper lip twitched with annoyance. Percy glanced over to his sister trying to hide her own laughter behind her veil of hair, biting her lip as she looked up watching Silas but refused to look at her brother for fear of spilling her amusement aloud.

‘While I am glad you are safe my boy, I expect a little more court-“ Percy rolled his eyes before getting up from his chair, straightening his suit as he did so.

“Then next time I have a car crash and I’m hopefully not dead, I will call you from the hospital bed and let you know.” Percy gave him a knowing smirk before walking out of the man’s office, his face then changing to an angry snarl once he returned to his desk out of sight of Sylas. He lifted his glasses briefly to rub his eyes and pinched the bridge of his nose in an effort to swallow his anger before he heard a light knock on his desk.

“Knock knock, not dead I see?” a familiar male voice piped up over the desk divider and Percy glanced up as he put his glasses back onto his nose to see Vax, his long black hair ted in a tight bun which Percy supposed he thought was neat, popping his head over as his brown eyes glanced back at Percy’s glassy blue.

“As much as Sylas would like me to be, no I’m not dead.” Percy chuckled, sharing a grin with the other man as he rounded around to Percy’s desk, taking a quick glance around to see if their supervisor had decided to venture outside of his office.

Vax had a bundle of papers, which he delicately placed on Percy’s desk, careful not to mix it with Percy’s as he adjusted his tie and jacket.

“What did he call you in for this time?” The man fidgeted with the tie before Percy sighed in exasperation before reaching up and helping the man with his tie.

“He didn’t appreciate my time management skills despite the fact I could be dead right now.” Vax chuckled as Percy finished adjusting the tie and patting the man on the shoulder before taking his seat again.

“Well be glad it’s not my father. I’m just a minor inconvenience to him.” Vax growled under his breath gripping onto the divider for support as he leant against it and it shifted a little under his weight.

It was sometimes easy to for Percy to forget Vax’s father was the owner of the company law firm that he worked at. The two were always at odds but it seemed his father had enough respect to allow his son to work at the firm as an intern since the boy knew and brought in clients for him so his father had begrudgingly allow him to have the job. It was a means to an end for Vax, it paid the bills just barely from what he had told Percy, but he was happy enough to have a roof over his head and a stable job in the current economy

Percy could relate to him in a way he at first hadn’t expected since the two hadn’t seen eye to eye at first meeting. It could have been due to Silas and Vax’s father not seeing eye to eye either since they had been rival law firms at the time but it had taken negotiations and a few drinks later for the two to cool down and agree to work together so they could compete with one of the bigger law firms in the same district.

It was at the same drinks that the ice seemed to break between the two boys and they compared stories of how horrible their fathers (or godfather in Percy’s case) were. Bonding over horrible fathers while completely wasted was certainly one way of becoming friends but Percy meeting Vax’s sister was probably still the strangest.

“Have you heard from your sister yet?” Percy piqued, glancing up at Vax as he leant on the divider as it wobbled as Percy deftly tried to steer the discussion away from their fathers.

“Yeah, she said she’ll give you a ring when you were out of your meeting.” Vax smirked as Percy reached for his phone in his drawer and scowled when he found it removed from his hands.

“Vax…” But the other man only grinned as he cracked the phone with a triumphant smile before returning it to Percy.

“It looks like she has already tried too.”

“Oh for the love of Pelor…”

“Word of advice, Percival. Be wary of her she’s been known to butter many parsnips in her day. Especially those who are not able to resist her charms.” Percy swatted at the other man whom danced out of harms reach with a chuckle as he returned to his desk still chuckling when Percy selected the missed call and pressed the phone to his ear as he redialled Vex’s number.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A little context of the character roles:  
> Sildor Vessar - Owner of V & B Lawyers. (name may be changed tbc) father to both Vex and Vax.  
> Sylas Briarwood - Co-owner of V & B Lawyers and Head Supervisor, also Godfather to Percy and Cassandra.  
> Percy De Rolo - Lawyer in training, works under his godfather.  
> Vax Syngorn (?) - Son of the owner to V & B Lawyers and intern/lawyer in training.  
> Cassandra De Rolo - Court Reporter in training.


	3. Nervous Meetings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vex didn’t know why she called the number on his card so early, she could have very well have pretended to forget that she had the card in the first place

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is all happening on the same day so poor Vex hasn't really had time to rest though this is more due to her own inability to keep still.

Vex didn’t know why she called the number on his card so early, she could have very well have pretended to forget that she had the card in the first place. But she figured she would give the man a benefit of the doubt and also the give him a call to finalise some sort of agreement even though she knew she didn’t have the money to pay for it.

 

Bringing the phone to her ear once she had dialed the number and marveled at the impossibly long name as she listened to the ringing tone as it rang and rang. She heard a voice answer after waiting and for a brief moment she went to say something when the voice interrupted her and she realised it was his voice mail message.

 

“You’ve reached Percival De Rolo’s phone please leave a message after the tone.” The voice was almost dry and sarcastic had she not heard the quiet sniggers in the background before it shut off and the answer tone stunned her.

 

“Oh. Hey it’s uh Vex here from yesterday, just wanted to see when you wanted to meet up to discuss payment so uh give me a call. Bye.”

 

_Why had she felt so nervous making a stupid phone call?_

She growled to herself throwing her phone onto the bed with a heavy sigh before walking into the kitchen and made herself some food.

 

**

She heard her phone ring four hours later and she initially missed the first call but managed to catch it when it rang again.

 

“Hello?”

 

“Oh hi it’s Percy.”

 

“Oh hey, I just wanted to see if we could arrange to meet up to discuss the payment and such.”

 

‘Sure. uhh.. how about…” Percy now trailed off and Vex could hear him shuffling papers. Typical that he would have a little diary with him to find out when he was next available, he seemed to fit into those that stuck to a tight schedule.

 

“You know what… fuck it. I’ll see you in hour is that alright?”

 

“… Yeah sure.. I’ll see you in an hour then.” Vex heard shouting or talking in the background as it became louder and louder on Percy’s end.

 

“Alright see you soon. Bye.” The phone shut off before she could reply and she stood surprised by the whole situation before shaking herself.

 

_C’mon get a grip. You’re just meeting him to arrange payment that’s all._

 

It then hit her while she was getting dressed, that she wasn’t sure how she was going to actually pay the man back since she didn’t technically have any money to spare. Her womanly wiles could only get her so far and Vex suspected the man would be not as easy to manipulate into just letting it go since it was her fault for rear-ending him.

 

She flicked between a long black dress with heels with enough to show skin but not enough to tease then she shook her head thinking it was a rubbish thought as she instead put on a simple pair of jeans and a red blouse to be complimented with a nice leather jacket she had acquired courtesy of her older brother.

 

Toeing her long black boots which still looked classy enough despite the amount of scuff marks it bore from her running around in them, she checked her hair briefly in the mirror before making her way downstairs wondering why she was suddenly so concerned with her appearance since he had just seen her unconscious in a car a few hours before.

 

**

She waited for the sedan to rock up and she stepped out jut as Percy did who was now sporting a suit as opposed to the leathers she had seen him in before. He looked quite smart if his hair didn’t look like a birds nest from the rush to get ready and meet her.

 

“Hey...” Percy briefly waved, his hands still deep in the pockets of his suit as he approached and the two paused awkwardly not knowing what to do. Sensing she may need to be the one to speak first she held out her hand for a handshake and like she had expected he frowned momentarily before clasping it and bringing it to this lips.

 

“Like a proper gentleman.” Vex teased when he let go of her hand, dropping it at her side and she could see his cheeks go pink for a moment before he wiped it away with a rub of his nose.

 

“So... I guess we should discuss payment. And swap details.” He straightened and slipped into his work persona almost like slipping into a piece of clothing.

 

“Yeah we should, lets take a walk, why don’t we?” Vex flashed him a smile and he seemed to comply shoving his hands into his trouser pockets and walking beside her in companionable silence.

 

“So about the payment, I can’t actually pay you back right now.” Vex wrung her hands only to worryingly glance over at the man who had now stopped in his tracks his head tilted at her deep in thought before he turned away and began walking again. Startled she followed to keep up with his longer strides, before he stopped again now turning to her.

 

“Hmmm, so you don’t actually have the money for it do you?” Vex shook her head and he chewed his lip in thought, his brow furrowing as his glasses slid down his nose.

 

“Hmm, I may have an idea but it would require a lot from you.” Now Vex returned the favour furrowing her brow before gently laying her hand on his shoulder

“Oh darling whatever you want.” In her head she was screaming at herself for trying to manipulate him and she watched a curious smirk appear tugging at his lips, as it seemed he was game to play along.

 

“Is that so, my dear?” He took a step forward and Vex automatically took a step back trying to make sure she had the upper hand in the situation as she backed into the wall. She realised now this had been a very dumb idea as he leant forward, his lips brushing against her ear and his hot breath tickling her neck.

 

“While I appreciate the gesture, I have a better idea.” He chuckled before pulling away leaving her heart beating just that little bit faster before he bowed and held out his hand. Frustrated he had gotten to her she batted his hand away with playful annoyance and he laughed in return as they began to walk up the street.

 

“I have a little workshop that I use for repairing old cars and it would be nice to have a little assistance now and then.”

 

‘So I would work for you?” Her mind was filling how she would fit that into her own schedule when working at the veterinarian.

 

“Only when you can of course, I know you have a stable job of your own from what Vax has told me.” Vex had momentarily forgotten that he worked at her father’s law firm and it now seemed to click that he was one of Vax’s drinking buddies on the odd weekend they weren’t working.

 

“So you know my brother well then?”

 

“We had an icy meeting at first thanks to our lovely family but it seems your brother is better with breaking the ice compared to his father.”

 

“Tell me about it.” Vex smiled thinking she hadn’t actually seen Vivi in about a month or two since she had fought with her father over living arrangements.

 

“I see you have as much of a relationship with your father as I do.”

 

“What about your father?” Percy now went solemnly quiet, fidgeting as he walked and Vex figured she had hit a sore spot in his past. She went to divert the conversation but he interrupted her before she had the chance.

 

“My god-father, Sylas Briarwood, we don’t have the greatest relationship. But to be fair to him he has taken good care of my sister and I but I suspect that is more to weed his way into getting the family fortune.”

 

“But you are of age so he won’t be able to get his hands on it.”

 

“Which is what I suspect he is thinking as well. It’s probably why my sister and I aren’t dead yet since it would look too obvious for us to suddenly wind up dead one day.”

 

“You are being oddly candid about your past with me, Percy.” He regarded her for a moment before shrugging.

 

“You have a face of one that understands what it means to have gone through hardships with family.” She glanced at him quite confused by the comment but shrugged it off.

 

"Changing this awkward subject I thought you didn't know my brother well?" Percy looked taken aback for a moment as he recalled his own words and went pale before whistling innocently, side glancing her. Vex laughed, bumping the man gently with her arm before looping her arm around his. He was surprised by her sudden close proximity but the warning from Vax was enough to keep his guard up.

 

"Fine, your secrets are your own. But mark my words secrets don't escape my grasp for long."

 

"No I can only imagine but sadly I must draw our conversation to a close. I suspect my god-father is having a heart attack in my absence." Almost on cue his phone shrilled from his pocket and as he drew it she watched as he growled to himself noting the name.

 

"Hello?" Percy had begun to pace around on the spot until he suddenly stopped at the frantic voice of his sister.

 

“Wait, slow down Cass.” He shared a worried look with Vex before he looked away, trying to make sense of his sister’s words.

 

“I’ll be right there, just stay away alright? Can you do that for me?”

 

“I’ll be there soon. Love you bye.” Percy began to walk towards his car as he pocketed his phone leaving Vex stunned for the moment.

 

“Percy? What’s happened?”

 

“There’s been a fire at the firm and they’re evacuating the building.” Vex stopped in her tracks even as Percy was still walking before he realised he didn’t have her next to him.

 

“Vex?” he asked worriedly as she seemed to daze slightly on the spot, taking sudden deep breaths. Percy recognized this as the symptoms from her concussion and he caught her when she stumbled again, gripping her face and watching her eyes glaze over.

 

“Vex? Vex focus on me, that’s it eyes on me okay?” Vex nodded as she seemed to refocus on him and she seemed to return to reality briefly. Percy ever the worrier, pulled her eyelids apart gently remembering his brief training that Keyleth had given him a few years ago for finding out the symptoms of concussion after suffering one himself.

 

She then seemed to push his hand away angrily which Percy silently noted that she was suddenly irritable which was one of the symptoms.

 

“I need to go see my bother.”

 

“Vex, you almost passed out while standing up, you are in no cond-“ A hand grabbed him by the tie pulling him down to her level.

 

“You will take me to the firm I will cut your balls off and string them up on a light pole.” Percy went to retort but she only pulled the tie tighter, feeling the cloth strangling him just a little. He threw up his hands in defeat with a heavy sigh before gently coaxing her to let go of his tie, slowly pulling her fingers free.

 

“Fine, you can come but you are staying in the car and that’s final.” Percy growled in annoyance, huffing slightly. Her expression softened with a small smile and Percy gently got her to release her grip and wrap his arm around her to quickly whisk her to the car.

 

He opened the door and gently pushed Vex in despite her state and even though she growled at him when he did so, pulled the seatbelt around her ignoring her protests to do so.

 

“I can take care of myself.” She hit him on the arm when he pulled back barely avoiding hitting his head on the roof.

 

“Says the one who nearly stacked it on the pavement.” He chuckled before he remembered he was in a rush, closing the door once she was safely inside and took a deep breath.

 

_Why me?_

He raced to the other side and entered the car, quickly buckling himself in before he started the car and put his foot to the floor once he released the handbrake.

 

“Thank you...” Percy heard Vex faintly say as her head rested on the side of the car, her hand reaching out blindly for his. He briefly let go of the steering wheel to clasp it, squeezing it gently before returning his hand to the steering wheel as he took a sharp turn towards the law firm.

 


	4. Family Worries

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> By the time they had arrived it seemed the fire was under control but smoke still seemed to hang around the building.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Poor Vex, she can't get catch a break from Percy or her brother considering she has just been in hospital.
> 
> Smaller Chapter this time :)

By the time they had arrived it seemed the fire was under control but smoke still seemed to hang around the building. Percy parked on the side of the road, making sure Vex was still with him as she blearily glanced at the carnage then at him. He wound her side of the window open allowing her some air to breath and despite her insistence made her stay in the car.

 

“I’ll go get your brother alright? I won’t be long.”

 

“You’re an asshole you know?” Percy only chuckled as he got out of the car, closing the door gently and locking it before he made his way to the crowded evacuees.

 

Eventually he found two people he was looking for, his sister and Vax talking to each other as they watched on from behind the safety tape. Carefully he crept up behind the two, wrapping his arms around the two before he suddenly recoiled when Vax elbowed him hard in the stomach.

 

“What was that for?” Percy grumbled, holding his hand to his stomach as he wheezed.

 

“That was for not telling us where you were going!”

 

“I suppose I deserve that.” Percy wheezed again, remembering he had just wandered out of the firm without a word.

 

“I suspect you went and met my sister?”

 

“Yes, she’s in the car if you wanted to see her, she was very insistent to see you. She’s still suffering from her concussion so be gentle please Vax, I know she’s your sister.”

 

“I’m hurt that you would think I would do anything to hurt my little sister.” He shot a devious look at Percy whom punched him lightly in the arm when Vax chuckled and pushed his way through the crowd to Percy’s car.

 

“See I told you I’d be alright little sis.” Percy teased, squeezing her shoulder but Cassandra punched him in the gut for good measure.

 

‘Ow! I deserved that didn’t I?” Cassandra ignored him refusing to acknowledge him but he pulled her in for a tight hug and she eventually wrapped her arms around his back.

 

“I’m glad you are alright, you buffoon.” He heard her mumble into his chest and he pressed a kiss to her head.

 

“I’m sorry for worrying you, I know how scary this must have been for you.” Memories of their family house being on fire flooded forward to the forefront of his mind, the smell of the smoke entering his lungs when he had tried to rescue his siblings but had passed out on due to smoke inhalation and it had been his little twelve year old sister whom had rescued him instead. Cassandra had never opened up on the traumatic event, which had claimed her siblings save for one and Percy admired how brave she was to keeping up a brave face through it all.

 

Eventually she pulled away poking him hard in the chest and flicked him hard on the nose.

 

“Ow, what was that for?” he rubbed his nose even as she laughed and walked away, presumably to find their god-father in the crowd of people and Percy made his way back to the car checking on how the twins were.

 

Mean while Vax made his way towards Percy’s car seeing his little sister, her eyes closed and sleeping in the passenger seat the window down slightly causing her hair to blow in the breeze.

 

“Knock Knock Stubby.” Vex blearily opened her eyes to glance at her bother before groaning instantly regretting opening her eyes.

 

“Still alive then, Shit head?” She teased, kept her eyes closed and she didn’t need to see his face to know he was smiling.

 

‘Yeah… how are you holding up?” He crouched in front of the car so his head was just pocking over the edge of the car door looking her over.

 

“I have had a car accident this morning and now I hear our father’s law firm is on fucking fire, what do you think?” she growled under her breath peering between lashes. Vax chuckled gently patting his sisters’ hand when she glanced over.

 

“So the usual then.” Vex nodded in reply, shuffling in the seat.

 

“Does father know yet?”

 

“Don’t know, but I suspect that Sir Fuckface is probably calling him right now. I did hear him shouting down the phone to that sounded like father.”

 

‘Do we know what caused it?”

 

“They think it may have been n electrical fault in on of the air cons. Typical that father would choose a shitty unit to install in the building. Cheap skate to the end.”

 

‘Of course.”

 

“So how did your little meeting with Percy go?” Vex almost in an instant opened her eyes frowning at her brother.

 

“How do you know about that?!”

 

“Stubby, I work with him, remember?” Vex groaned, covering her eyes with her hand to almost pretend she didn’t see her brother grinning from ear to ear right now.

 

“It went fine brother, we’ve worked out a way for payment.”

 

“Which is?”

 

“She’s going to work at the workshop to pay me back, aren’t Vex?” A familiar sweet voice chuckled from behind Vax and Vex opened her eyes in horror to see Percy leaning his hand on Vax’s shoulder leaning to see the twin in the car.

 

Vax then chortled with laughter, pointing at his sister’s face even as she scrunched it up in disgust and slapped him over the back of the head. He whimpered rubbing at the back of his head before he stood up, bumping the other man with his hip.

 

“Here I thought she was going to charm your pants off Percy but it seems you charmed her instead.” Vax snickered and Percy only rolled his eyes lightly punching the man and pushing him away playfully.

 

“You should probably take her home Vax. I don’t think we are getting into the building any time soon and I need to see Silas, as much I don’t want to. Vax seemed to sober slowly nodding at the man before gently opening the door and unbuckling his sisters seatbelt and gently coaxing her out of the car, wrapping an arm around her shoulders and the other around her waist.

 

“C’mon Stubby lets get you home so you can snuggle with Trinket.”

 

“You called that huge St Benard you have Trinket?”

 

‘You can blame this one, it was her idea.” Vex only grumbled in rely as Vax began to take Vex to his car.

 

“See you tomorrow Smokeman.” He was given a quick salute as the two walked off and Percy made his way back into the crowd to find his sister and godfather

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now I leave it up to the capable hands of you guys, what do you want to know about next? I do have the next chapter in my head of what would be next but it's only really continuing Percy and Vex. If you wanted to know more about what the others are doing on this day then feel free to let me know.


	5. Setting the record straight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Percy has a word with his godfather Sylas Briarwood after the fire breakout and sets the record straight with the women.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Smaller chapter this time too, next one should be bigger :)

“Sildor, with all due respect insurance won’t cover-“ Sylas pulled the phone from his ear when Sildor shouted back at him down the phone, leaving Sylas to huff a puff of breath in annoyance even as his son in law approached him with a smirk on his face, his hands shoved deep into his pockets.  
  
“This isn’t funny, Percival.”  Sylas muttered, but the smirk on Percy’s face only grew wider when Sylas briefly brought the phone back to his ear only to jerk it away as Sildor continued to shout down the phone. Percy chuckled before reaching out his hand for the phone, his fingers waggling for the phone still in Sylas’s hand.  
  
“Let me talk to him, father.” Sylas frowned, but considered the loud voice of Sildor for a moment before he reluctantly handed the phone to his son whom grinned.  
  
“Sildor? It’s Percy.”  
  
‘Percival? Where’s your father?” Percy rolled his eyes at his father in law whom only smirked in response, still able to hear Sildor’s voice coming through loudly.  
  
“Sildor, do you have all the legal insurance papers?”  
  
“Well yes, but-“  
  
“Check clauses 1.4.1, we might be able to worm our way out of this…” Percy now began to pace in front of his father whom seemed to look onto his son in law with an eye of respect for a moment. Percy continued to talk to Sildor; coaxing the man through the insurance and legality process they would have to go through to mitigate costs for the company.  
  
“Alright, email the documents to Sylas and I will get him to look into it. Good night, Sildor.” Percy thumbed the phone to end the call and handed the phone back to Sylas with a smug grin.  
  
“He will send the documents to you tonight…hopefully.” Percy shrugged with an exasperated sigh, patting his father in law on the shoulder.  
  
“Thank you, Percival.” Again Percy shrugged before looking around for his sister.  
  
“Have you seen Cassandra? You haven’t kidnapped her in the hope to get the fortune I hope?” Sylas rolled his eyes at his son crossing his arms in front of him, still holding the phone in his hand.  
  
“Percival, I’m not Count Olaf if that’s what you are thinking.” Sylas chuckled under his breath, regarding how much the younger man had grown since the tragedy from five years ago.  
  
  
  
They had said the fire would have side effects on the children and it had been correct to a point. The two siblings had developed chronic coughing fits to the point where they would always have to carry around an inhaler with them at all times.  
  
What wasn’t stated to them by the doctors was the traumatic nightmares they suffered and Sylas remembered often finding the two snuggled together in the chair in the master bedroom where both Sylas and Delilah slept as well.  
  
“Sometimes I beg to differ, father.” The younger man sneered then furrowed his eyebrows when he mirrored his father in law’s pose perfectly before Sylas chuckled shaking his head.  
  
“My boy if I wanted the family fortune you would be already dead.” Sylas deadpanned, approaching the man, a hand sliding across his shoulder, pulling the man in step next to him.  
  
“I wouldn’t past you, Sylas. You always were a little too quick to help out, considering the circumstances.” Percy felt his father in law steer him back towards the crowd before he stopped forcing Sylas to stop with him.  
  
“That sounds a lot like an accusation, boy.” The grip on Percy’s shoulder seemed to tighten just that little bit more.  
  
‘It’s just an observation father, nothing more nothing less. If I didn’t make the occasional probe into my father in law’s life, I wouldn’t be a good lawyer like you now would I?” Percy flashed him a sly smile as he extricated from his father’s tight embrace.  
  
Sylas paused glaring at his son for a while before nodding in respect clapping the younger man on the back, though Percy felt the tension between the two was getting thicker and thicker.  
  
“Now have you seen Cassandra or not?”  
  
“She’s over there talking to that other intern what was her name again? Lilith was it?” Sylas gestured over Percy’s shoulder and Percy could now see his younger sister talking to a woman with bright pink hair, which resembled Lilith from where he stood.  
  
Leaving his father in his wake Percy walked over to the two women whom were chatting against the wall of the opposite building just behind the safety tape.  
  
“Oh! Percy we were just talking about you.” Lilith chuckled and he saw his sister grow pink in the cheeks when she noticed her brother’s presence next to her now.  
  
“Is that so? So what’s the newest gossip then?” Percy quietly prided himself that he could occasionally be up to date with the gosssip but the two women only laughed in response as Lilith sauntered next to him, her arm slipping to be behind his back.  
  
“Rumour has it young man that you had a little meeting with Vax’s little sister so is that true?”  
  
“Well I am glad to be of service and say that rumour is indeed true I did have a meeting with Vex yes.  Nothing sinister I assure you.”  
  
“Oh of course not.” Lilith giggled and Percy could feel her hand shifting just slightly against his waist and automatically he mirrored her, his own hand slipping to be below her waist, not quite touching anything he shouldn’t be but enough to unsettle his sister for his own amusement. Lilith and Percy had always been comfortable flirting with one another but meaning nothing to it either.  
  
It had been for the first few years the top rumour that they were sleeping together but that was quickly put to rest when Lilith announced she was going out with the “sun-kissed wall of muscle” security guard whom was a bouncer for Grog and Scanlan’s pub, the Laughing Lamia.  
  
Now days Lilith and Percy shared the occasional friendly kiss on the cheek or pat on the arse just to rile a few feathers around the office more so for their own enjoyment than anything else.  
  
“Alright Percy, don’t scar poor Cassandra for life.”  A new voice chuckled as a hand wrapped around the two still embracing and Percy glanced over his shoulder to see Zahra standing between them as the two automatically parted for the newcomer.  
  
‘Cousin!” Lilith called softly and the two women embraced briefly in greeting before pulling apart. They were pseudo cousins four times removed but tended to refer to each as first cousins since it just made the matter complicated when they explained their family to others. Despite being somewhat distantly related they still bore very stark similarities save for the hair colours.  
  
They both had elegant facial structures that seemed almost alien in a way that couldn’t be humanly possible which Percy was envious that they always looked almost too perfect with porcelain skin.  It has been mentioned in the past the two of them should’ve been models but both had rejected the idea for more stable jobs though it was known they did do the occasional odd job for Gilmore’s fashion shows.  
  
Flicking her long white hair behind her shoulders Zahra leant her arm against Percy putting her weight behind it as she spoke.  
  
“So I believe you are the victim of Vex’s little car accident today?”  
  
“Word travels fast to get to you so quickly.” Zahra only laughed, bumping Percy gently with her hip.  
  
“But what is this I hear about you taking Vex out on a date?”  
  
“It’s not a date!” Percy stammered hotly, feeling heat rise in his cheeks, which only drew laughter from the women around him.  
  
“So what is this arrangement you have with her then, brother?” Cassandra queried, raising an eyebrow at her brother.  
  
“She’s just going to do a few odd jobs at the workshop to pay back for the damage to the car. That’s all.”  Percy grumbled under his breath drawing another short chuckle from the women around him Zahra patting the man on his back.  
  
‘I’m sure that’s the case my boy, but remember to behave yourself or I will hear about it.” Percy groaned rubbing his eyes beneath his glasses remembering with a sickening thought that Zahra was Vex’s boss at the veterinarians before he felt a hand grasp his own as he pulled away.  
  
‘C’mon brother lets go home, lest you die from embarrassment. Good night Lilith, Zahra.” The women hugged and Percy received a parting cheek kiss by Lilith, drawing a groan from Cassandra before his sister quietly led him towards his car.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Percy still doesn't trust Sylas but has enough respect to not be too much of a dick to him sometimes. Sylas is still not used to being a godparent so he hasn't completely managed to disengage work Sylas from Godfather Sylas but he has his moments.


	6. Working for Percy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vex arranges to be Percy's apprentice to work off the debt of the damaged car.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Longer chapter this time to make up for the smaller ones.

It was a few days later after the accident that Percy received a text from the number he had saved Vex’s name.  
  
 _Hey stranger,_  
  
 _I’m free this Sunday for a couple of hours. Did you want to meet up somewhere to go to your workshop?_  
  
 _Vex._  
  
Percy smiled as he looked at his phone pondering over his response, not really listening to Cassandra whom was humming the tune to Game of Throne’s opening theme when she pressed play on their “legally bought” version of the most recent episode.  
  
 _Hello,_  
  
 _Sure, pick you up around 9am?_  
  
 _Percy._  
  
Vex smiled to herself, scratching Trinket’s large head which was laying across her lap. Trinket briefly opened his eyes, looking back at Vex with big brown sleepy eyes before resting his head back down on her lap.   
  
_Sure see you, Saturday Boss-man. :P_  
  
**  
Vex was impressed that 9 on the dot Percy arrived, parking his car as close as he could and waited as Vex made her way down the stairs, small satchel bag slung over her arm and dressed in an oldish dog t-shirt still bearing a few random rip marks courtesy of Trinket’s overzealous claws from when he was a puppy and simple black trousers in black sneakers with a pink strip on the end.  
  
“Aren’t you one for being punctual?” Vex mused as she approached and Percy had opened the passenger door shaking his head at her jibe.   
  
“Ready to get to work then, apprentice?” He teased back as she neared him, slinging her bag on the floor in front of the seat.  
  
“As ready as I’ll ever be, boss.” She grinned, before ducking her head and sliding into the seat as Percy closed the door behind her. Considering they had only met a few days ago it felt quite casual between them to jibe as easily as they did which was quite unnerving how quickly they got along. Vex pushed the thought away putting it down to it being something as simple as blaming her brother. He wasn’t there to defend himself so it made it easier to blame him, after all he was Vax’s drinking and work buddy.  
  
Percy slid into the drivers seat, closing it behind him as he slipped his seat belt on and waited until Vex clicked hers in before he started the car. At first he turned and Vex flashed him a worried look before the engine sputtered and roared to life, the radio causing her to jump when music blared from it.  
  
Muttering apologies under his breath as Percy turned the volume down from the steering wheel, he released the handbrake and slowly left the parking spot to make his way down the road.   
  
**  
  
Vex hummed along with the radio until the song ended and she reached out almost instinctively to play with the dial to change channels.  
  
“Do you usually fiddle with other people’s car radios?” Percy chuckled, glancing at her to see her sudden shock expression causing him to smile before he returned his focus to the road as he took the turning towards his workshop.  
  
“Sorry, force of habit.” Vex apologised, glancing up as Percy slowed down to pull into the workshop and Vex briefly saw the sign.  
  
 _ **Whitestone Repairs.**_  
  
“Whitestone Repairs?” Vex questioned as Percy pulled up and parked the car with the handbrake.  
  
“It was the name of the type of bricks that my parents chose to build the estate with.” Percy shrugged, pulling the seat belt off and slipping out of the car, slamming the car door closed as Vex quickly followed suit.  
  
‘Odd name to choose for a repair shop though.” Vex stated as she closed the car door and followed Percy towards the office as she weaved through automobile parts and an already parked Chevy hoisted up.  
  
“It wasn’t my choice, this was originally my brother Julius’s and I wasn’t even meant to inherit this but I guess Sylas deemed it something I should take care of and take my mind off things. Wait here, I’ll be back, I need grab my tools.”   
  
She waited for Percy to return from the office as he searched for his toolbox, muttering away to himself, catching only a few words.  
  
Cassandra…always misplacing my stuff…  
  
A notice board seemed to catch Vex’s eye as it seemed to be draped in black cloth yet sat above what seemed to be a workbench with scattered tools and documents strewn across.  
  
Curiosity seemed to bite and she walked over to the bench, still hearing Percy mutter away but it seemed fainter as he probably had his head deep in a cupboard.  
  
She scanned the bench finding multiple old newspaper clippings collated into a scrapbook of sorts seemingly to be of a local house fire back in the nineties. It showed the burnt remains next to what he house used to look like and it looked like a shadow of its former self. The roof had collapsed into the building and the supports had been reduced to splinters leaving the remains a crumpled mess.   
  
Beneath the photo a small caption made her gasp.  
  
The once proud De Rolo estate now reduced to smouldering rubble.  
  
She flipped over the page and found the article that came with the photos, her eyes scanning through the writing for key details, her finger lightly running over the words. Her eyes caught a few words about what the family had been before the fire, noting the achievements Mr and Mrs De Rolo had received and accolades for their multiple charities for orphaned children. It seemed Percy’s parents had been one of the upstanding families of the city before the tragedy of the fire.  
  
 ** _“Cause unknown, two children survived the terrible tragedy which took the lives of their siblings._** _Geez, could you been any more tactless lady?_ ** _The children will be taken into care by their godparents Sylas and Delilah Briarwood the owners of Briarwood Incorporated.”_**  
  
“It is this tragedy that we must keep in mind the work of the De Rolo family they have done for so many children and we take that burden upon ourselves in their honour.” Vex jumped at Percy’s voice beside her, as he seemed to mimic his godfather’s poncy voice.  
  
“Oh Percy I am so sorry I didn’t mean to-“ Percy began to grab the documents from the desk, collating it into a pile even as Vex took a step back out of his way.  
  
“Lets get started shall we?” Percy ignored her question and Vex felt the odd tension between them as he gestured towards the Chevy he had ready to be worked on. Vex glanced at his eyes trying to discern any expression behind the hidden smile but he had assumed a cold mask, leaving his eyes expressionless.   
  
“Sure, lets get to it.” She replied but knew her voice didn’t hold the same excitement it did only a few minutes ago before he as she began to walk forward and she glanced back to see Percy throwing another black cloth over the desk, hiding the documents from view.  
  
**  
  
They had chatted for hours as Percy called out to her occasionally to hand him some tools and they mused over having difficult fathers to deal with. It had been a strange get to know you scenario though Percy had seemed to neglect on the details about his siblings and the fire.  
  
“Vex? Are you still there?”  
  
“Yes, sorry what do you need?”  
  
“Can you pass me the wrench?” Vex gingerly stepped over his flailing feet and rummage through his toolbox until her hands clasped around the wrench and placed into his outstretched hand.  
  
“Percy?”  
  
“Hmm?” His voice mumbled from beneath the car.  
  
“What’s with the notice board?”  
  
“Hmm? Oh…that...it’s nothing. It just reminds me everyday that I am lucky to be in this world.” Vex frowned, she hadn’t expected Percy to be so cold about the circumstances his family had been through but something about the tone in his voice betrayed there was a hint that he did care.  
  
Vex looked around for the spare car creeper that was nearby, bringing it so it would roll beside him and lay upon it before gently pushing herself underneath the car where Percy was working on the skid plate.  
  
“Vex! Can you-oh hello.”  Percy had turned his head when his arm bumped into hers when he tried to search for her not realising she had moved beside him.  
  
“Perfect timing, can you hold this for me?” Percy pointed to the metal plate he held but was trying hold the plate and plate in his hands and the wrench underneath his chin until she reached out and took his place as he screwed the plate in.  
  
“Usually Cassandra is here to help but she had to work late today.” Percy explained as Vex pulled her hands away and Percy checked the bolts before pushing himself out from under the car and Vex followed suit.   
  
She found Percy wiping his hands free of grease on a nearby cloth before he reached out and helped her to her feet, their hands clasping momentarily as she got to her feet. Percy’s hand lingered a little longer than it should have before he realised and let go rather quickly, glancing away but Vex didn’t miss the dusty pink cheeks he bore as he hid it.  
  
“Well I think that’s probably enough work for today.” Vex frowned, glancing out the window and was surprised to see the sky had changed being a dusty pink shade just as her stomach grumbled.   
  
Percy chuckled when he heard the noise as he pulled his mask and work slacks free of his own clothing, holding the slacks up with an air of disgust as he noticed he grime before tossing it over a chair, near his toolbox.  
  
“Did you want to get some takeout?” They had been so distracted working on the car that lunch had been skipped by accident and Vex suddenly felt completely famished.  
  
“Sure, what were you thinking?”  
  
“I know of a good kebab takeout place around the corner that’s within walking distance?”  
  
“Lead the way, boss-man.” Vex teased, holding her arm out and at first Percy hesitated before he dusted himself off and took her arm in his and they both laughed and chatted as they walked out of the warehouse before Percy charged back into the warehouse to grab his phone, turning the lights off as he left.  
  
An hour later they walked back, a kebab roll in hand as they ate on the way back towards the workshop, talking between mouthfuls of food.  
  
“So...” Vex began before she swallowed her mouthful of her kebab roll. “Did I make for a good apprentice?”  
  
Percy glanced over, tilting his head as he mulled over his food and swallowed his own mouthful. “I can safely say you are a quick learner Vex.” Before he shoved food into his mouth again keeping him from saying anything else that may have slipped out.  
  
Vex chuckled, bumping the man with her hip and he jostled slightly before he returned the gesture with a smile, feeling heat rise in his cheeks again causing him to glance away.  
  
Casually they made their way to the workshop only to see a figure waiting at the door patiently and as they got close they could see Cassandra playing on her phone.   
  
“Cass?”  
  
“There you are! I’ve been calling-oh hi Vex.” Cassandra had a disapproving sibling tone until she noticed Vex walking beside Percy and the tone completely changed.  
  
“Hello Cassandra.” Vex nodded as she finished the remnants of her dinner, wiping her hands on the serviettes.  
  
“You left me without the keys again, Percival.”  
  
“Well you shouldn’t have lost first set.” Percy snapped back but it was all in jest as he handed his set to his sister as she playfully snatched them from him.   
  
“It wasn’t my set that was lost in the first place, brother. Remember it was my set that YOU lost not me.” They bickered like this for a while and Vex watched with a smile as they playfully teased one another.  
  
In a way it reminded how she would interact with her own brother before she felt a pang of sadness that she still hadn’t seen Vivi in a while, making a mental note to see her next week.  
  
Vex drew her phone and found multiple messages from her bother asking how the “date” was going. She sent him a quick message stating she was on her way home before she pocketed her phone and found Percy standing nearby, waiting, his sister had seeming disappeared into the workshop.  
  
‘I should probably get going.” Vex gave him a grimaced smile and he nodded, leading the way to his car. He briefly called out to Cassandra whom was in the office letting her know he would be back soon before he drove Vex back to the apartment block.  
  
‘Thanks for this...” Vex murmured, which Percy strained to hear over the radio even as he turned down the volume from the steering wheel.  
  
“You are a good apprentice.” Percy grinned as he pulled into the nearest parking bay and parked the car with the engine still running.  
  
“Thank you Boss-man. So I’ll text you when I’m next free?”  
  
“Sure....uh next time I’ll probably plan for us to have some proper food or something." Percy made a worried face which only made Vex laugh at his sudden discomfort of jumbling his words.  
  
"Soooo... a date then?" Vex watched with amusement as he grew red in the face until he seemed to take a breath, seemingly calming himself.  
  
"A date it is then." Percy nodded and Vex smiled with a wide grin, hoping her own blushing wasn't showing through as Percy stepped out of the car and opened her door.  
  
None too gracefully she stepped out, almost eating shit on the pavement but luckily Percy caught her, his arm around her waist and the other clasping her hand keeping her on her feet and she laughed it off. It seemed her laughter was infectious, granting a rare chuckle from Percy as she righted herself.  
  
"Good night Vex." Percy kept a hold of her hand for a moment, briefly kissing her knuckles before letting it slide back down to her sides.  
  
"Good night Percy." To Percy's surprise Vex leant a hand on his shoulder and gently kissed his cheek trying to ignore the dust in her own cheeks before she danced inside.

**Author's Note:**

> The poem used in the story is Love Is a Fickle Thing - Aedara Wren.  
> (If this is incorrect I deeply apologise)


End file.
